


Whoops

by Glasswingsndreamz



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: F/M, Hope you like angst, Magna is going to be a dad, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, it's a mess, just kidding this is basically crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasswingsndreamz/pseuds/Glasswingsndreamz
Summary: The reader finds out they're pregnant and goes to Vanessa for comfort and support. They can't hide the information from Magna forever.





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I've ever written for Black Clover. I just joined the fandom so I apologize if the characters seem OOC. This is an early birthday present for a good friend of mine.

“Hey it’ll be alright. There’s nothing to worry about,” Vanessa cooed as she ran her fingers through your hair. You couldn’t be more grateful for her at the moment as she let you snuggle up and cry into her Black Bull cloak.

 

“If Magna can’t accept it you know everyone will beat him up right? Besides, we’ll all end up babysitting the poor kid and you know it,” she grinned as she poked you in the stomach. “I bet it’ll be as cute as you. Hopefully it won’t take after the father in anyway,” Vanessa grimaced at the image of the baby having the same hairstyle as Magna, wearing the same pair of sunglasses and a small bat in hand. Dear lord she needed another drink immediately.

 

“Come on! I know what will help,” Vanessa pulled you up off of her bed and began leading you towards the dining hall. “A glass of wine always does good.”

 

“Vanessa please,” you halted in the middle of the hallway, staring at her incredulously. She seemed to pick up on her mistake quickly at least, giving you a sheepish smile and a shrug.

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot you can’t drink now… I’ll get you some water instead,” she patted you on the head before heading off towards the kitchen. You on the other hand opted to stay in the hallway, not wanting to run into anyone who might be in the dining hall. If Charmy saw you with your puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks she’d probably turn Magna into the next meal the squad had.

 

“There you ar- Who THE FUCK MADE YOU CRY?!” Magna shouted loud enough that everyone at home probably heard. Oh boy was this going to be fun to explain to everyone else. The look on his face was made of pure fury at the thought of anyone hurting you. It honestly wouldn’t surprise you if you gave him a name and he went to murder them immediately then return to comfort you.

 

“Oh it’s um-” your voice cracked as you felt the tears starting to well up again. “Can… Can we please talk about this somewhere else? Privately?” the words come out softly, barely loud enough for him to hear.

 

The fear on his face felt like a stab in the gut and the nausea set in. Did he suspect what you had to tell him? Not only did he look worried, but there was definitely panic displayed on his face too.

 

“Yeah. No problem,” Magna turned, leading you to his bedroom while you followed close behind. You didn’t notice how his hands shook as he turned the doorknob to his room and let you inside.

 

You took your usual spot, sitting down on the edge of his bed while he leaned against the closed door, face unusually grim.

 

“I think you should sit down for this,” you couldn’t bring yourself to even force a reassuring smile. It was hard to fight the sob as you felt your throat closing up from the anxiety and fear of the situation.

 

“What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong? Is there someone else?!” Magna ignored your suggestion, gripping his hair tightly.

 

“What!? Of course not!” you said, caught off guard by his assumption.

 

“Then why are you breaking up with me!?” he demanded, voice cracking.

 

You nearly laugh, but that would only make the situation worse. “I’m not breaking up with you Magna! I love you,” you reassure him. He stares at you in confusion.

 

“Then why did you need to talk about this in private? I’ll beat up anyone who makes you cry!” he reassures you, finally plopping down beside you on the bed and wrapping an arm around your shoulder.

 

It’s impossibly hard to say the words. Both of you are pretty young. Magna is barely an adult at the age of 18 and a lot of times he still acts quite childish. It’s hard to imagine him being ready to be a father and even more so hard to picture him being happy about having to take care of a screaming baby. He already had to deal with Luck on a regular basis. Christ you hope that Luck doesn’t decide to teach your child how to fight before it’s even a year old.

 

There’s a long moment of silence before you take in a deep breath.

 

“I’m pregnant,” you finally confess, cringing as you waited for his reaction.

 

His eyes nearly popped out of his head, glasses shattering at the news.

 

“Holy shit are you serious?!” he practically shouted, hands gripping your shoulders. He stared at you past the shattered glass that was still in the frames, pure excitement in his eyes.

 

“Yes I’m serious. Do you really think I’d joke about something like this? Do you know how long I’ve been worried about this?” you said in exasperation.

 

“Wait is that why you’ve been hanging out with Vanessa more than me lately? You’re not telling me that _Vanessa_ knew about this before me?” Magna certainly didn’t look happy about that.

 

“Well I didn’t think you’d take it well and I needed some support…” you explained.

 

 

Magna let his hands drop from your shoulder and into his lap. “Does anyone else know?”

 

“No it’s just you two,” you said truthfully.

 

“Good! I’m gonna be the first one to tell everyone else!” He shot up from the bed, dragging you out of the room.

 

“YAMI HOLY SHIT I’M GONNA BE A DAD!!!” Magna shouted as he pulled you along.

 

“Shut the fuck up already!” Yami’s voice could be heard from somewhere in the base. Most likely from his room while he attempted to take a nap.


End file.
